Do you really care?
by MorbidMusic
Summary: a bunch of oneshots about quotes, some made me cry others laugh. please read not good at summarys
1. She wont make it

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

A/N:The only Reason Im doing this is because Im waiting for a reply for my story Narutos CRAZY sleepoveR and I cannot write anything if I do not have that reply.

This is a oneshot. If its good tell me and I'll write more oneshots in this story :) I am not giving up on my other stories but I just need some thins to write about polus Im really lazy cuz its summer, but as soon as school starts I'll have less time but I will continue to write.

This story is based on the quote:

" Do you ever wish

you hear sirens of an

ambulance, wake up in the ER

and hear the doctors say you wont

make it just so you can find

out who _really_ cares about you."

Its a SUSH story so if you dont like the parring reply and ask for another parring and I'll write a oneshot about that parring.

ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_thoughts_

"talking"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAVE HER!" Ino yelled

"Ino relax they need to concentrate to save her." Shikamaru tried to calm down Ino

"Their not trying hard enough, THEY DONT WANT TO SAVE HER!" Ino cried

"Ino please relax they are trying their hardest." Choji said, who was for the first time in his life not eating chips

"Wake up, please, make her wake up!" Ino said crying her eyes out

"Ino please, sit down maybe if your not too close you might be able to relax." Asuma said trying to calm down his student

"No I want to be by her side the whole time." Ino said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, please wake up, your not going to die." Tenten said trying not to cry

"She will wake up! It is in her youth!" Lee said trying to lighten the mood

"Tenten please relax it is her fate to live, please dont cry." Neji said while holding Tenten in his arms

"Shes strong she will make it. Its in her youth." Gai stated, everyone in the room agreed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dont die, please dont die." Kiba was saying over and over trying to see if he said it enough that it will happen

"This is the rules of life, people die, but it is not her time to die." Shino said

"B-b-be o-o-o-ka-y p-lease b-b-be o-o-o-ka-y." Hinata stuttered between tears

"Shes strong Hinata-chan shes strong." Kiba said

"Yes Kiba, shes strong." Kurenai said eyes welling up with tears

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DONT DIE!" Jiraiya yelled

"She wont...shes strong." Tsunade stated, at least I think she strong enough to pull out of this

"Ssssshessss sssstronger than sssshe letssss on." Orochimaru said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She will live if we all believe in her." Gaara said

"Yes, believe and she will live." Temari and Kankuro said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please live, please live!" Naruto yelled

"Shes stronger than we all know she will pull through." Kakashi said calmly but inside he wasent so sure but he didnt want to doubt her

Just than she woke up.

"W-where a-am I-I?" she asked

"S-sakura..." Sasuke started Everyone looked at him, wondering what he had to say

When he paused she looked around the room, wow everyones here, from my team to the legendary sannin. I didnt know so many people cared about me, thats amazing.

"S-sakura, I-I l-l-l-ove y-you."

Everyone looked at Sasuke surprised at what he said, no one ever thought he could love her.

"Forehead girl, your alive!" Ino yelled as she hugged her lifetime best friend

Everyone hugged her, even Orochimaru

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"You were walking to my office when a drunk guy drove right into you." Tsunade said with tears streaming down her face

"Oh" was all Sakura had to say

"Sasuke," Sakura started

"Yah, Sakura-chan?" sasuke was eger to know what she was going to say

"I love you to, I always have." Sakura said with a smile, sasuke smiled too.

That was the last time either of them smiled, as Sasuke took Sakuras hand she died, she died happy but to everyone else it was sad. Everyday Sasuke goes to her grave says 'I love you' puts down cherryblossom branches from Ino's flower shop and leaves. Every month everyone goes together to visit her grave. On the day of her death they have a morning festaval in town, Everyone who knew her greeves, everyone who didnt comes to hear about what the young kinochi did in her short, 15 year life. To everyone, she did so much more then anyone ever could, she lived her life for everyone around her, she lived her life to the fullest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it! was it good? when I wrote this I cried. Well if you did or didnt please R&R!


	2. Tear them down part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

A/N:The only Reason Im doing this is because Im waiting for a reply for my story Narutos CRAZY sleepoveR and I cannot write anything if I do not have that reply.

This is a oneshot. If its good tell me and I'll write more oneshots in this story :) I am not giving up on my other stories but I just need some thins to write about polus Im really lazy cuz its summer, but as soon as school starts I'll have less time but I will continue to write.

This story is based on the quote:

" Sometimes people put up walls,

Not to keep Others out,

But to see who cares enough,

to knock them down."

Its a SUSH story so if you dont like the parring reply and ask for another parring and I'll write a oneshot about that parring.

Mostly Sakusasu, other parrings implied.

My stories are based on the quotes not exactly so the quote might not be implyed right away.

ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura-17

Ino-17

Tenten-18

Hinata-17

Naruto-17

Sasuke-17

Neji-18

Lee-18

Kiba-17

Shino-17

Shika-18

Choji-17

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Forehead Girl!" Ino yelled It was the day before christmas break and this was the last class of the day, the only one Ino and Sakura had together.

"Hi Ino-Pig." Sakura said a little tiredly, they were 17they were getting a little old for the nickname thing, but to Ino it never got old.

"Are we still having the party tonight?" Ino asked

"Of course! Its Christmas Break! Who wouldnt have a party?" Sakura joked

"OI SAKURA-CHAN! PIG!" a blonde boy yelled across the class

"uhhhh.. hi Naruto?" Sakura said a little weirded out, I mean they didnt eaven have this class together.

"GRRRRR NARUTO!" Ino yelled chasing him around the classroom

Sakura and everyone else in the classroom had a major sweatdrop, some even fell over anime style! A/N: ahahahaha Its fun falling anime style!

"Yes Sakura." Ino said politely

"Ummm whos gona come?" Sakura asked Ino, they had been planing this party for weeks, the just forgot about inviting people.

"Well lets invite Shika and Choji, there my best friends other than you, I really want them there." Ino said dreamily

"No, you want Shika there so you can loveydovey with him." Sakura joked

"Well write them down! also Hinata and Kiba and Shino and Tenten and Neji and uhhh not Lee." Ino said descudly when she got to lees name

"uhh hes kinda nice...in a weird way." Sakura said with a small sweatdrop.

"oooo and Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka make Hinata happy." Ino said excitedly

"Okay Narutos down but I dont know about Sasuke-kun, he makes me kinda nervous, I dont know what it is but I dont feel confertable(sp?) around him." Sakura said sadly

"I think you like him Sakura." Ino teased

"I do not, he just makes me uneasy." Sakura defended

"Well hes easy on the eyes, I know that much." Ino said

"Shut up you have Shika!" Sakura said

"Well write Sasuke down, I'll invite everyone and I'll see you tonight!" Ino said excitedly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours later (9:00pm)

DING DONG! (Oh M Gee another doorbell! whats with the doorbells in my stories? if you dont know what im referring to read my story called Narutos CRAZY sleepoveR)

Sakura opened the door to see Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shika, Choji, and Naruto.

"Hey guys come in, you all know where my living room is." Sakura said

"Hey Ino" Sakura whispered "Didnt you invite Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, but he said he might be late."

"Oh..." Sakura said kinda sadly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um before I go anywhere else I'll describe what theyre wearing.

Sakura- Red turtle neck and green skirt with red legginings and black shoes, her hairs in a ponytail with some hair hanging to frame her face, no makeup just some strawberry lipgloss.

Ino- santa hat and mini dress that ended at her mid-thigh with red socks and black shoes, black belt on her waist. hair is normal, makeup is white eyeshadow and cherry lipgloss.

Tenten- green fishnet top with a red bra red skirt , red knee length skirt and black shoes with white knee length socks, grape lipgloss hair in two low pigtails.

Hinata- green tanktop with green skirt up to mid thigh and red leggengings with black shoes, (her hair is longer about waist length) her hair is in a highponytail with orange flavoured lipgloss.

Sasuke- same top in red same shorts same hair style

Naruto- same outfit and hair (ahahaha same outfit, stupid orange jumpsuit lmao)

Shika- same outfit but pants are green. same hair

Choji- same outfit, same hair, scarf is red and green, same chips

Neji- same outfit, pants green same hair.

Kiba- green jacket (akamaru is wearing a red scarf) fur on the jacket is red same hair

Shino, same outfit, the rims on his glasses are red same hair

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys, let start on the buffet, Naruto and Choji there is a table of ramen and chips for both of you, the rest of you we share a table full of everything else. Enjoy!" Sakura said

"THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!"Choji and Naruto yelled at the same time as they ran to the basement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later

DING DONG!

"I got it!" Sakura yelled

They had been eating for 10 minutes and hadent made a dent in the food Sakura had prepared, well Choji and Naruto are almost finished but, their not normal, so...ya.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she got to the door

"Oh, hey Sakura..-chan" Sasuke said as she let him in (he whispered the -chan only loud enough so he could hear)

"Were all downstairs trying to eat the food, wanna help?" Sakura asked with a sweatdrop

"Sure, how long have you been eating?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Ummm Ino and I stopped after 2 minutes. Hinata and Tenten stopped after 5. The guys are still eating after 15 minutes." Sakura said with a bigger sweatdrop

"Umm ok I'll help you out." Sasuke said with a large sweat drop

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later (everyone but Choji and Naruto are full)

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" Ino suggested knowing Sakura and Sasuke can confess their undying love for each other and start going out, maybe she could snag Shikamaru at this game.

"Sure, I wanna go first, Tenten Truth or Dare?" Sakura yelled

"ummmm...I think I'll pick..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ahahahaha cliffie! lol, this was supposed to be a oneshot but its longer than expected its 3 pages on word pad I will update soon, Im still waiting for a reply for my other story Narutos CRAZY sleepoveR, until I get that reply I cannot get that story going, my other 2 stories (the flower and party at orochimarus house) arent given up on i just have no ideas for them, i already have an ending for the flower I just need a middle. Well until then BYE! Sakura


	3. Tear them down part 2

This is The Christmas Party PART 2! lolz this chapter might not be so good because im trying to break up with my boyfriend and hes begging for me to take him back, and Im totally confused right now. So yah. Didnt want to bring any peronal problems into this but its the truth. so again I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Enjoy!

ahahaha lol gaara. BATMAN! lmfao sry to my readers inside joke with my friend from school!

A/NAuthors Note

I got a new penname! Its .a.broken.heart.withen. :)

Warning EVERYTHING WILL BE TOLD!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**inner sakura**_

anything else

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I pick ... DARE!" Tenten yelled

"Okay I dare you to -insert evil smirk here- kiss Neji! On the lips!" Sakura yelled evily

-insert evil organ music here with screams provided by Ino and Hinata-

"SAKURA!" Tenten yelled compleatly embarassed and blushing like mad.

"You gotta do it!" Sakura said smiling **_maybe we can get them together and Ino and Shika and Hinata and Naruto! CHA!_**

Tenten walked up to Neji and kissed him, after the kiss Tenten was blushing like mad, and Neji...well Neji was being Neji.

"H-Hinata T-truth o-or D-d-dare?" Stuttered Tenten

"T-t-t-truth" Hinata also stuttered

"Ummm who do you like?" Tenten questioned

"I like Naruto-kun." Hinata stated confidently

Everyones faces, including Neji and Sasukes were like this O.O. She had said it without stuttering and confidently.

"REALLY! HINATA-CHAN! THATS COOL! I LIKE YOU TOO!" Naruto yelled

"Really Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked kinda surpried he liked her too

"YA! wanna be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked wating for an answer

"ABOUT TIME!" Hinata yelled

Everyone laughed. This was going to be a good night.**_ CHA! we got them together! now we have to get tenten with neji and ino with shika!_** (A/N: Hinatas stuttering is annoying to type so she lost it alright? awsome!)

Just then randomly the sand sibs walked in.

"Heyy I head there was a party goin on! Heyy Shika-kun!" Temari said

"Hi Sakura-chan" Kankura said sitting next to her. Sasuke looked like he was going to punch Kankuro but he calmed himself. Gaara was being Gaara and just sat down beside Neji.

"What did we miss?" Temari said

"Well, Hinata lost her stuttering and s now going out with Naruto." Sakura said

-insert Temari's squeeling here-

"Its my turn!" Hinata said impatiantly

"Sorry Hinata.You can go now." Tenten said

"Shika Truth or dare?"Hinata asked

"This is too troublesome, Truth." Shika said lazily

"Who do you like more like as a girlfriend? Ino or Temari?" Hinata said slyly

"-insert sigh- troublesome. I like Ino more." Shika said, again lazily

-insert a squeling chibi Ino here-

"So like Shika and Ino are going out right?" Naruto said

"Yes." Ino said grinning from ear to ear

"Troublesome woman" guess just guess who said that (A/N: if you dont get it that was Shika)

"Im getting bored lets play somthing else!" Naruto said

"Okay lets play..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aother cliffie! wow thi is a long ass oneshot :P lol well i need ideas for another game, please R&R and give me some ideas, i promise next chappie there will be Sasu/Saku fluff and Ten/Nej fluff, There was some Naru/Hina and Ino/Shika fluff in there but by the end there will bee more! Stay tuned! -ew tv comercial like!- **_.a.broken.heart.withen._**


	4. Tear them down part 3

1Alright everyone I'm back!!!! OMG its been over 3 months since I updated!!! well I'm going to update now ;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Lets play...ummmmmmm I have nothing." Kiba said

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Oh! I know, lets play I never!" Sakura said.

"Alright!!" everyone said.

"Umm. How do you play?" Naruto asked.

"Well,,, Sakura and Sasuke will go to the kitchen and make a really gross drink. There will be one glass for everyone. Then I will start by saying something I have never done, like "I never got punched by Tsundae" or something like that and whoever has to take a sip of the drink, if you haven't than you can watch everyone that has to drink the gross drink." Ino stated to Naruto

"Alright! Let's play!!!" Naruto yelled

"Sakura, you and Sasuke have to go make the drink." Ino said

"What?? Why?" Sakura asked

"Because it was your idea to play this game, and Sasuke hasn't done anything yet." Ino said while smiling.

"Fine." Sakura grumbled while walking towards the kitchen with Sasuke following.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Um...so Sasuke-kun what do you want to put in the drink?" Sakura asked as she put a container and 11 glasses on the counter.

"What about jalapeno peppers?" Sasuke asked going through her fridge.

"Sure grab them and some ketchup." Sakura said.

"Alright." Sasuke said.

By the time they were finished the drink it was some cross between a green and a yellow colour...so practically it looked like Sasuke barfed in the container.

In the container there was:

Jalapeno peppers

Ketchup

Mustard

Relish

Hot Dogs

Ramen

Eggs

Bacon

Spinach

Bananas

Strawberries

Paper

&& Chicken

"Oh God, this looks so gross." Sakura said.

"Let's go see what everyone else thinks." Sasuke said smirking.

"Alright." Sakura said smiling

IM THE BASEMENT

"We're back" Sasuke said carrying the 11 glasses in his hands ( He can do that because he's an Uchiha ; )

"Where's the drink?" Neji asked

"Right here." Sakura said coming out from behind Sasuke with the container.

"Ew. That looks totally gross!" Ino squealed

"Well, you said you wanted it to look gross." Kankuro said.

"Let's play already." Gaara said losing his patience.

"Alright." Temari said as Sakura placed the container down on the table.

"Come on everyone. Grab a glass." Sasuke said after he finished pouring the last glass.

"Gross. But Let's do this." Tenten said

"Suck it up Kiba!" Hinata said pulling Kiba toward the table.

"Okay. Everyone grab a glass. I'll start" Sakura said. "Okay...I never kissed one of my classmates."

A lot of grumbling was head around the table.

These are the people that had to drink:

Sasuke

Naruto

Tenten

Neji

Ino

Shikamaru

Hinata

Naruto, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all ran to the bathroom. Sasuke ran to the kitchen, Neji ran to the backyard, and shikamaru, to only sensible one, ran to the up stars bathroom which was completely empty. After they all came back Ino asked something that was on her mind.

"Umm. Tenten who did you kiss?" Ino asked.

"Neji...remember? Sakura made me." Tenten said

"Oh. Right." Ino sighed.

"Hinata who have you kissed?" Neji said through his teeth.

"Oh...um Akamaru he is considered one of my classmates since Kiba is in my classes." Hinata said.

"That is true." Shino said.

"Alright, next is Sasuke." Temari said.

"Alright. I never ..." Sasuke smirked as he said this, he could get a lot of people with these 5 words. "Liked one of my classmates."

"Not fair!" Naruto yelled.

"Drink idiot." Sasuke said.

People who drank:

Naruto

Hinata

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Kiba

Neji

Tenten

"Sakura you have to drink." Ino said after taking a sip.

"No I don't. Sasuke-kun said 'like' I have never liked any of my classmates." Sakura said matter of factly.

"Whatever, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Tenten tell us who you like or liked in our classes." Shino said.

"I liked Sakura-chan but then found out I like Hinata-chan more." Naruto said loudly...more like yelled

"I like Naruto-kun." Hinata said simply

"I like Shika-kun." Ino said

"I like Ino-chan." Shika said.

"I used to like Ino-chan." Choji said

"I liked Hinata-chan, but not anymore." Kiba said feeling a glare from both Neji and Naruto

"I like Neji-kun." Tenten said.

Everyone stared at Neji awaiting his answer.

"I like..." Neji started

Everyone leaned in closer to hear him.

"Tenten." He finished.

All anyone could hear was the girls squeels...minus Tenten of course.

"Alright Naruto your turn." Tenten said

"Alright. I never..." Naruto said looking at Sakura and Sasuke. "LOVED anyone in my classes." He finished looking happy with himself.

Sakura paled. Sasuke was shocked.

Sakura drank. She ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke drank. He ran outside again.

Once they were both back inside Hinata jumped on them.

"Who do you guys love?" Hinata asked

"I...I love..." Sakura started.

"I...I love..." Sasuke started

Alright!!! Sorry for the cliffie!!! I will try to update in under 2 months but my other stories and school. It will be hard but I will try. This chapter is 5 pages long. ENJOY! R&R PLEASE ; I have a new pen name!! MorbidMusic. Thanks. &'Rawrrr.


	5. Tear them down part 4

IM BACK! . okay so I will not continue.

Disclaimer : I OWN NUFFIN! Except my muffin! .

ENJOY!

* * *

"I...I love" Sasuke started

"I...I love" Sakura started

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

They both finished. Then what the other person said regestered in their heads.

5

4

3

2

1

Squeels could be heard in Russia. 'Cuz Russia is cool like that!

"Omg Sakura!! You'r sosososososososo lucky!" Ino gushed.

"Sasuke I never knew you had the balls to say that." Naruto said as he patted Sasuke on the back.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said...very pink.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura whined...getting redder than Hinata...Crayola! We have a new colour!

"Lets get on with this damn game."Gaara said getting very annoyed with all the squeeling.

"Hinata your turn." Steven Speilburg said.

"Who the -cencored- are you?" Kankuro asked.

"I dont know..."Steven thought about it for a minute. "Oh well."

And he walked out of Sakuras house. Never to be heard of again.

"Aquward...well Hinata go." Neji said. Since well.. Neji doesnt speak much.

"Okay. I never tried to kill a family member." Hinata said glaring at Neji.

Neji drank.

Sasuke drank.

Ino drank.

Gaara drank.

The fag...I mean Kankuro drank.

"Neji we know you tried to kill Hinata. Sasuke-kun we know you tried to kill Itachi. Ino who did you try to kill?" Sakura asked.

"My dad gets annoying." Ino stated bluntly.

"Gaara tried to kill our dad, Kankuro, and me."Temari said.

"Kankuro...?" Kiba asked feeling left out.

"..." said...I mean dotted Kankuro.

"..." dotted everyone.

"My dad...didnt work out too well." Kankuro said.

* * *

Okay thats it! Im sorry! My dad is kicking me off the compter. . Ja Ne! R&R! 'Rawr! MorbidMusic! 


	6. Tear them down part 5

Alright! Im back! Once again.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. :( BUT I do own. My ipod which my songs mostly gave me ideas for this chapter. But not really :)

* * *

Review: 

"Neji we know you tried to kill Hinata. Sasuke-kun we know you tried to kill Itachi. Ino who did you try to kill?" Sakura asked.

"My dad gets annoying." Ino stated bluntly.

"Gaara tried to kill our dad, Kankuro, and me."Temari said.

"Kankuro...?" Kiba asked feeling left out.

"..." said...err dotted Kankuro.

"..." dotted everyone.

"My dad...didn't work out too well." Kankuro said.

End Review.

Flashback.

Kankuro/Gaara/Temari's dad was sitting in a big comfy chair. 'Cuz comfy chairs are cool :) when all of a sudden a paper airplane came whizzing by his head.

"Kankuro." The sand siblings dad called.

"Yes father." an itty-bitty Kankuro asked (A/N: AWWWW! )

"Did you just try to kill me with a paper airplane?" SSD asked (A/N: SSD sand siblings dad)

"Uh..yes sir?" Kankuro replied

"Jeez son! That could have killed me. But guess what?" SSD inquired

"What father?" Kankuro asked very curious.

"It didn't! Now go play with Temari and run from Gaara." SSD said as Kankuro waled away.

End Flashback.

"Wow." Everyone said...slowly.

"Dude that's not how you kill someone!" Choji said

"I know! Sorry that I was 10 jeez!" Kankuro said in a huff.

"Lets just get back to the game!" Sasuke randomly said.

"Im tried of this game plus the drink is sickening," Sakura said

"True." Tenten said...cuz frankly she doesn't say much does she?

"I know what we can play!" Sakura yelled

"What?" Neji asked.

"Perfect 10!" Sakura said

"Perfect what?" Sasuke asked

"Perfect 10!" Ino squealed.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat,"Sakura started

"Cherry Bomb, Fire bomb, Octopus, Bubble gum,"Ino continued

"Bones in a closet, Sitting on a cloud." Tenten concluded

"..." all the guys shifted in their seats.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled...right after feeling like an idiot.

"Alright let's play!"Hinata said.

"But we don't know what any of those mean, except for the ones Sakura said."Neji said speaking for all the guys, who nodded dumbly.

"Whatever! Lets play!" Sakura said "I'll be the Perfect Ten!"

"I'll be victim!" Tenten said "I pick Double Dare."

"I dare you to...flash Neji and...let him slap your butt." Sakura said smugly.

"Wah-What?"Tenten said

"Go!"Ino said shoving Tenten and Neji into a room.

A couple of minutes later they both walked out of the room pink.

"Okay. So Double Dare is off the list and I cant be Perfect 10 or Victim same with Tenten till next game. But we can be used in dares and stuff." Sakura said crossing stuff off the list.

"I want to be Perfect Ten."Naruto said.

"I want to be victim!" Kiba said.

"Alright. Pick." Sasuke said.

"Errr. Whats the choices again?"Kiba asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Idiot! Truth, Dare, Promise to Repeat, Cherry Bomb, Fire Bomb, Octopus, Bubble Gum, Bones in a Closet, or Sitting on a cloud." Sakura said

"Uh...Octopus?" Kiba asked. He didn't really know what any of them mean.

All the girls giggled.

"Wa-what did I pick?"Kiba asked.

"Octopus is when Naruto will pick someone here, and you have to grope them." Ino said.

"Oh..."

* * *

OKAY! Fini! I'll add another chapter soon...hopefully. R&R! Ja Ne! MorbidMusic!!! 


End file.
